getyourdivaonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jake Simpson
Jake Simpson Biography Jake is a nice, fun-loving boy who had attended Project DIVA for at least the last three years, where he befriended Kenny Collins. The two were harmless trouble-makers, often pranking other stars. While a bit of a prankster and trouble-maker along with Kenny, Jake is seen as a sincere and earnest boy. He seems to genuinely care about Courteney. Like most stereotypical teenaged boys, he is torn between his hormones and his heart. He is charming, courageous, courteous, creative and mysterious at times. He doesn't seem to enjoy the drama of the media of Los Angeles as he completely isolates himself away from it. He only shows interest within making music in his mobile home or lurking through LA's shadows taking pictures to build up his monograms of Los Angeles' impending demise. Relationships Courteney "Scarlett" Smith (one sided crush) Courteney develops an attraction towards Jake during the beginning of Project DIVA, and as the season continues, Jake begins to reciprocate these feelings. While most of the girls are smitten with Jake, Courteney is the only one to be fully aware that he's manipulating them and denies sharing any of the same kind of attraction. He often compliments and flirts with her, noticeably more than he does with other female contestants, to which Courteney often responds with disgust. As the season progresses, Courteney begins to fall for Jake with much deeper feelings than the other girls, and Jake, in turn, starts falling for Courteney. By the end of Project DIVA, it is clear that Courteney and Jake have the same feelings for each other. Kenny Collins (best friend) Kenny and Jake are put on the same team during the first two seasons, where they bonded quickly. Their friendship is strengthened when they were the last two contestants. Throughout the first two seasons, Kenny occasionally interrupts Jake's moments with Courteney. Amy Lynn (enemy) Jake treated Amy with respect even when it wasn't mutual, most of the time he would ignore her. However, he grew to hate her once she manipulated him into singing a duet and kissing her. Songs S1= ;Duets Song irjnjif.jpg|The Great Brunette (Courteney) (Dear, Joseph)|link=The Great Brunette Song kmomkmkmkimkim.jpg|Keep Holding On (Courteney) (The Blind Date)|link=Keep Holding On Song_inkmnkjnnmjkn.jpg|The Number of your Love (Courteney) (A Star is Torn)|link=The Number of your Love Song_midojiddm.jpg|I Don't Want To Know (Amy) (A Star is Torn)|link=I Don't Want To Know Song ijidhufhuhfuhfuhfuhfufhuh.jpg|Here We Go Again (Courteney "Scarlett" Smith) (Wedding)|link=Here We Go Again ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S2= ;Solos Song lbys.jpg|Lay Me Down (Tough Love)|link=Lay Me Down ;Duets Song dd hsbdhvdhv.jpg|Head Over Feet/Will You Love Me Tomorrow (Courteney) (Family Affairs)|link=Head Over Feet/Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow Song ddddjdndjdd.jpg|This Could Be Our Time (Courteney) (The Last Temptation of Jerry)|link=This Could Be Our Time Song_i_kmmm,lmlmlm.jpg|Stay (Courteney) (A Girl like Me)|link=Stay Song kidnjbjf.jpg|Last Christmas (Courteney) (A Christmas Story)|link=Last Christmas Song v7e4c5v876bi8ontgpo.jpg|Sing (Courteney) (False Witness)|link=Sing Song bmf.jpg|Be My Forever (Courteney) (18 and Over)|link=Be My Forever Song dhinhjdbdj.jpg|Don't Let Me Know (Courteney) (Showdown)|link=Don't Let Me Know Song 22222.jpg|I'll Never Fall In Love Again (Courteney) (We Are Young)|link=I'll Never Fall In Love Again Song iye hrtahy5uer.jpg|Pretending (Courteney) (Project DIVA Goes To New York)|link=Pretending ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Main Character Category:Singers